Maku Wolfki
by bosswolfman77
Summary: a story about my fairy tail oc hope you like it.


"These days are the ones I hate, why do you kind of people enjoy trying to do this?" I said to an old ally.

2 years ago

I was walking back to the Fairy Tail guild hall from a mission with my friends Koya Lillium and Morella Bonetrotter. We needed to hurry and get there because we heard there was an attack on Magnolia. We were rushed with emotions running as fast as we could. We couldn't help but think it was one of our old comrades Roadblock. Just then I entered a flash back. My mind transported me back in time when my brother was proud to call himself a Fairy Tail mage. "Hey Roadblock get the door will you?" I called to my brother, he kicked in the door and said "Get ready bad guys cause here comes Fairy Tail!" Little did I know this would be our last mission together.

It was a fairly sunny day with a nice breeze. It was the type of day we would all be under a tree eating lunch and laughing at our own stupidity like we usually did when we were in between missions, but Roadblock insisted that we did this mission so we decided to take it. We had no idea what we were in store for but we didn't care at the time as long as we were together. We slowly entered the first room, it was strange because it appeared to be empty from what I could tell anyway. After all I had bandages wrapped around my eyes. I always had these bandages over my eyes for the protection of those around me, and those I care about. I try to never take them off, but when things get out of control a voice in the back of my mind convinces me to remove them. If that happens I would strongly suggest everyone to run away from me as far as their legs can take them. If not I'm afraid of the consequences. I put my right palm on the back of my left hand, and prepared to use laser pulse, I dropped my hands. Despite the bandages I could see everything on the other side of the wall, still no one in the room. I silently wondered where everyone could have gone.

When I started to search for my friends the room suddenly got dark. I could no longer see anything, even less than I could already. Before I knew it I was knocked out cold.

I awoke to find Koya, Morella, and I had been tied with a magic rope that disabled our magic. There was a familiar face standing before us. It was Roadblock, my brother. "Hahahaha" he threw back his head and laughed twistedly. "It was too easy getting you guys here, what a bunch of idiots." "What are you talking about Roadblock? What's going on help us out of here man." I said squirming. He just smirked at me. Then it hit me, he was the one behind this. "Why are you doing this Roadblock how could you betray us like this? HUH?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR CLOSEST FRIENDS?!" Koya shouted. "ANSWER ME ROADBLOCK!" Koya's features were beginning to shift until they were wolf-like but due to the magic restriction rope he quickly turned back looking more exhausted. "Why you ask? But the answer is always in front of you, I did it for power. I did because you're all too weak for me." Roadblock curled his lips back into a wicked grin. "How dare you Roadblock! You have been my brother ever since we were kids, you were the light I couldn't see until the day our dad had cursed me with these eyes. You know as well as I do that by joining the dark guilds you'll only get killed sooner or later! Brother please don't make me angry, you and I always were taught not to go near the dark guilds. Please remember when we were little kids, stop this now and no one will get hurt." I pleaded with him but it didn't seem to be working.

"Ha, little brother don't make me laugh you couldn't hurt me in your state and dad gave you a gift. Mom and dad always favored you over me." "Don't say that they treated us as equals and these eyes are a curse and you know it. While I was blind you were always there shining light where I could not see so why now do you betray your closest friends?" Roadblock's smile faded into a glare. "You were only in the way of me becoming more powerful so I am cutting the bonds that connect you, Koya, Morella and me for the sake of surpassing our master and all of you combined. Don't worry Maku, one day we will meet in the after life. Tell mom and dad I said hi."


End file.
